Revelations
by eyecanread
Summary: Sesshomaru was hit with some unwelcome thoughts about Kagome. Or were they that unwelcome?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: I wrote this as a way to appease by inner fangirl as I write a longer Sesshomaru/Kagome story. The long, drawn out love story was making me crave a get-to-the-point love story. Sorry if this seems implausible and rushed. It's because that's exactly what it is (except for the implausible part). I still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Revelations**

Sesshomaru reeled. It was shocking when the revelation hit him. Truthfully it was two revelations at once and he was beyond disquieted, at least internally. _Externally_ he wore the same expression he always had.

It was the birth of the demon slayer Sango's second child. Or was it her third? He found it unimportant to keep up with such things. He'd been in the area and Rin had wanted to come pay their respects.

The Shikon Miko happened to be there and was tending to her friend during the birth and helping to care for the whole family. The miko lifted the new babe up to show him as she talked. It wasn't the words she said or how she said it. It was how she glowed.

Then the revelation hit him with all the force of the underworld.

She looked exceptional holding a babe, she would be an amazing mother. This wasn't a new concept to him. He had witnessed on many occasions her motherly qualities. The way she took care of her kit, even his wayward brother had been mothered by her with frequency. The entirety of their group benefited from her stabilization and care.

The revelation part of this was that she would be an amazing mother to _his_ children. This startling thought was quickly followed by the overwhelming possessive desire for no other to see her in the same capacity.

He came back to himself when he realized she'd stopped talking and was now giving him a strange look. He said nothing and avoided her for the rest of the time they were there. They left before day's end, him not saying a word to her.

He contemplated that this was a passing fancy and that it had been resultant from the hormones lingering in the room after the recent birth. It had to have been.

It went for several more months that he didn't see anyone from among his brother's companions and he felt more calm. Though most nights when it had quieted from his ward's constant babble, and his retainer's equally constant complaining, he thought of the miko. She slipped past his defenses and entered his mind unbidden.

His musings varied from the banal, walking with her in the moonlight, to a slightly more _adult_ fare. He wished most nights he could simply sleep or even think of other things, more important things. He reached the point where he felt something he'd never felt before; _frustration_. He needed to not think of this child-woman. She needed to be gone from his life.

He didn't think he could kill her. Not that she wasn't vulnerable or that he feared his idiotic brother, no, it was the look on Rin's face when she talked about Kagome. He could never shatter his ward by destroying one of her idols.

He may have taken his unspoken frustrations out on a few lower demons. They all felt his wrath but only briefly before their demise. He hadn't realized the extent of his pent up anger until his brother and the Miko Kagome, trailed by the fox demon kit, came to investigate the disturbances.

He couldn't stand his half-brother's obnoxious mouth or Kagome's displeased eyes. Rather than explain himself he beat his brother just a little harder than usual. Okay, maybe a _lot_ harder.

When they were breathless and InuYasha was on the verge of losing consciousness Kagome stepped between them. Sesshomaru stared at her like she was insane to interfere, but she held her ground. She said a few choice word to the half-breed (who really wasn't hearing much through his concussion) then turned to the mighty lord.

Sesshomaru wasn't intimidated, really he wasn't but that didn't mean he wanted her coming any closer to him. When she first asked what was wrong with him it was in an accusatory tone but as the minutes ticked on and he didn't respond it changed into one of true concern.

No! He didn't want her worrying over him, he didn't want those sad blue eyes piercing back into his soul. He lashed out at her, speaking harshly to stay away. She didn't, in fact it seemed to strengthen her resolve to reach him.

He was powerless, she was making him weak. The thoughts that had plagued him the last few months came back full force and he shuddered. In that small show of weakening resolve she closed in. She stopped in front of him, searching his face for clues to what was troubling him.

Her hand came up and he thought of batting it away, or pushing her to hit him, but he was unable to move. He was trapped within her gaze.

Her palm rested on his forehead, she had to stretch on her toes to reach, then trailed down to his cheek. He remained calm on the outside, but he warred within. The sight of her, the smell of her, now the touch of her it was all too much. He made a slight noise and pressed his cheek slightly into her hand.

Her eyes widened and he knew she knew his weakness. He cursed himself at being another male to fall in her wake but he knew he would not get over this so easy.

He opened his eyes again to stare at her. He was surprised to see her staring back thoughtfully. He had thought she would run, or that she'd be disgusted but she was the opposite. Her thumb moved across the markings on his cheek and he sighed.

He saw the answer he hadn't even asked the question for in her eyes and hope sparked in him. She gave a nod, whether it was to reaffirm to herself or it was for him he didn't know. Her hand slid so that her fingers reached the fine hairs at the base of his skull. He didn't resist when she pulled his head down to meet hers.

Their lips came together with a symphony of emotions on both their parts. He was amazed at how right she felt and how soft she was. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord and he didn't protest. He pulled her close, mindful of his armor, as he continued to delve deep into to what she willingly gave.

The kiss wasn't frantic but exploratory, on both of their parts. She seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was if not more. Finally he pulled away to look at her again. Her eyes were a bit glassy and he felt pride in that, but she looked thoroughly content and he couldn't have been more pleased.

He nuzzled her neck and she said his name as a question. He laid out the whole story as he nibbled her neck; the revelations and what had happened after. When he was done he looked at her again.

He was startled to see tears running down her face but she silenced his questions with her fingers on his lips. She smiled and he could feel her love so she replaced her fingers with her lips again.

This kiss was a bit more passionate than the other had been and he was lit on fire by it. The only thing that dampened the mood is when his half-brother regained consciousness. Kagome didn't even fully break the kiss to mumble the subjugation word and InuYasha was down again. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss and lifted the small woman into his arms, not breaking their connection.

Yes, this was the woman for him. She could put a demon in it's place and she could mother anything. Not only that but she was breathtaking (at this moment literally) and he knew he never wanted to let her go.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: I think I've only written one other story this way (without dialogue). If you are familiar with my work you will know that I'm usually dialogue driven so this is a great departure for me. Let me know what you thought of this as a whole. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
